This invention relates generally to brassieres, and more particularly brassieres adjusted for increased comfort and improved appearance in the wearer""s back region.
A brassiere typically comprises two cups adapted to support and shape the breasts of the wearer. The cups are connected to each other at one lateral edge thereof by a suitable connecting member, which can be stitching between the cups themselves, but more often is a strap-like member bridging from one cup to the other. Side panels extend from a lateral side of each cup and typically include fastening structure at opposite ends such that the side panels can wrap around the back of the wearer and fasten to one another to position and secure the bra. Shoulder straps extending from upper regions of the cups and connecting to the side panel are frequently provided to further assist the positioning and supporting the cups from over the shoulders.
The side panels of bras frequently are the cause of discomfort and unsightly bulging. The side panels typically comprise banded support at each lateral edge thereof which is bridged by a thin web material that is less thick and supportive than the side bands. The result of this is that the side bands, when fastened around the back of the wearer, tend to press strongly into the skin of the wearer, resulting in discomfort for the wearer. Also, as the web material is not as thick and does not press into the skin of the wearer, there is a bulging of the skin of the wearer between the side bands and laterally outside of the side bands.
Additionally, the side panels are often constructed of the same material as the cups. The material is often only unidirectionally elastic, that is, it is substantially more elastic is a first, typically longitudinal direction, than in a second, transverse direction. There generally very little elasticity in the transverse direction. In the case of the panels, this lack of transverse elasticity contributes to the bulging effect of the prior art panels.
A brassiere comprises a pair of cups for supporting and shaping the breasts of the wearer. The cups are connected by connecting structure. A side panel is attached to each cup. Each side panel has a surface for contacting the wearer. The side panels are adapted to apply substantially uniform pressure to the wearer across the surface in contact with the wearer.
Each side panel can comprise an elastic material. The material is substantially uniformly elastic, at least longitudinally and laterally. The side panel in one aspect is substantially uniformly elastic in all directions in the plane of the side panel material. These uniformly elastic side panels can be utilized with brassiere cups made of different material, particularly, unidirectionally elastic material.
Each side panel can comprise fastening structure at an end opposite to the cup for fastening the side panels together. Shoulder straps can be provided to position and secure the brassiere.
The side panels can comprise detachable structure for applying substantially uniform pressure to the wearer across the surface of the side panel in contact with the wearer. The side panel can include a pocket and the detachable structure can comprise an insert. The insert is positionable in the pocket. The insert can be substantially in the shape of the side panel so as to substantially fill the area between lateral edges of the side panel. The insert is, in one aspect, flexible.